


Demon Chunkrat (NSFW)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Demon AU, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After getting used to living in the afterlife that is hell, Junkrat takes a risk that really pays off for him.





	Demon Chunkrat (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and feedback is always appreciated. Goody Day!

I’m in love with demon Junkrat so naturally I’m also in love with demon chunkrat as well. Warning of masturbation and that’s about it. Enjoy!

——————————

Jamison Fawkes hadn’t been the best role model, so of course when he died in an explosion (the only way he’d want to go), he wasn’t surprised that he ended up in the pits of hell.

Roadhog and Reaper has also died and made it to hell. Jamison could recall a few others died in the blast too, but they were probably in heaven. At first he was like any other soul in hell, wandering it for eternity to spend the rest of their after life. After awhile though some devil named Lucifer offered the three to live in luxury for being so infamous. That offer was to become a demon. Of course they had to do some work as well, decide what to do with the naughty souls. The souls were given options. Upon review they could become a restless soul, tormented forever, or if they deserved it, eaten by one of the demons to then roam the life that the soul died in.

There wasn’t really a punishment for them, but if they did eat too much, they would be taken back and stuffed with more souls until they no longer craved it. As when you first start eating souls it starts a flame inside you, no one knows why but they are really addicting. What also should be known is that souls are very fatty, and yes you could gain weight in hell. One regular soul is about 3,000 calories and a very evil soul is about 6,000. It doesn’t take long for it to show either.

When Junkrat first started doing his job, he ate a soul and of course he went into a trance, eating all the souls non stop. Thankfully Reaper and Roadhog stopped him. But not too early though. Junkrat had gained a considerable amount of weight. His once honey frame now was soft and squishy. Junkrat had a nice good belly, not huge but not small. Around medium sized, the rest of his body still remained some what thin. The bulk of the fat went to his belly. A few days after that event Junkrat was teased about his weight, demons poking and prodding at his pot belly. Junkrats already tomato red face blushed. He didn’t mind his flab. Junkrat always felt he could stand to gain a few and he was right, he liked feeling this way. When he was alive he always thought of becoming Roadhogs size, maybe even bigger than that too. He really liked fatties and all, so this thought still stuck with him even in the after life.

So for however long the three were down there, they spent their time deciding the fate of souls on a conveyor belt and relaxing. Junkrat had taken to his nickname even in hell, mostly everyone would use it, except for the higher up demons. Junkrat let his now black hair stay in the same position as it always was and put on his now cool as hell looking prosthetic limbs. Junkrat tucked his hands in his black shorts as he wandered from his home to his work station, where Roadhog and Reaper set up.

“Hey hoggy! Looking a lil red today eh?” Junkrat joked, cackling as he sat him self down and made sure his lever was working. He’d use that lever to change the path that the soul would go in. If he ever wanted to eat one he’d have to put the lever away and eat it hole with his hands.

Roadhog huffed, “everyone ready to start? I gotta book to catch up too”. Everyone nodded and Roadhog opened the cage, souls then came falling out onto the conveyor belt.

Roadhog would keep getting them out while Reaper and Junkrat sat on opposite sides of each other with two different conveyor belts. Deciding the dates of those poor souls. It was like any other day, souls to the left, souls to the right and dunce and repeat. Thankfully they installed some speakers around and the three could listen to some music while they did their jobs. The life of a demon wasn’t bad at all. In some ways it was even more luxurious than being an angel you had such a free range of things to do.

After the next few hours, Reaper and Roadhog called it quits, they had done the maximum amount of souls for the day, so they went off. Junkrat stayed back though, they view they had over hell was really damn good. So Junkrat would gawke at the features of hell. To Junkrat it was amazing, of course this reminded him of explosions so of course he was happy.

As he sat there, a bright glow came from the cage. Junkrat looked its way, the glow was so.... welcoming. As if it were inviting Junkrat to come over and peek at it. Junkrat stood up and hobbled to the cage. Eyes wide with awe as he looked at it. He couldn’t help himself, Junkrat unlocked the cage and pulled out the glowing soul. Holding it in his hands and staring into it. Junkrat played around with it, throwing it in his hands for awhile. It was so entrancing. Junkrat knew what would happen if he let control of himself, he’d grow huge. He really shouldn’t, who knows what trouble he can get in if he eats too many. Junkrat tried and failed to convince himself not to eat the evil soul, Junkrat plopped it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Junkrat smiled, “crikey that’s good. Doesn’t look like I gained too much. Maybe one more wont hurt” Junkrat said as he opened the cage once more and pulled out a soul, eating it and rubbing his belly in content.

It was too late for Junkrat to stop now. The fire inside him lit up again and Junkrat was hooked, needing to get his hands on another greedy soul and eating it. It tasted so good and made his body feel nice and warm. Junkrat opened the cage and let the batch of souls out. He pulled up Roadhogs chair and sat on it, then grabbing more souls and shoving them into his mouth.

As Junkrat thought, he gained weight. His small potbelly filling up nice and round, becoming heavier and heavier. His shorts became tighter as his thighs widened. He now had a soft chest that were becoming really soft. Junkrat was even losing muscle in his arms that was being replaced with fat. Soon enough Junkrat finished the crate of souls. Now way bigger than he was a few minutes ago.

Junkrat thought looked over himself, man was he getting huge! He looked and felt amazing! Junkrat gave his now round belly a hardy slap before finding another crate of souls to feast upon. Junkrat found one and opened the cage, souls piling out onto the conveyor belt and Junkrat grabbing at them, shoving them into his mouth and looking at his expanding belly. His craving for the soul grew as well. All Junkrat focused on now was eating more souls.

Junkrat continued eating the souls until a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see two buff demons, both of their arms crossed and giant smirks on their faces.

One demon said, “we told you not to eat too much Junkrat! Now look at yourself!” He said, shoving a finger into Junkrats soft red belly

“We’ve been ordered to take you back for... a scolding. You know what happens when you eat too much souls.” Another demon said, forcefully grabbing Junkrat by the arms and pulling him to an area hidden. The other demon grabbed the cage of souls and went with them.

“Please!” Junkrat said, “let me eat more souls! I-I need it! Come on guys! Seriously give it too me!” Junkrat pleaded, eyes fixed on the cage of souls, tongue out and panting for more.

The demons pushed Junkrat into a chair and locked his wrists and ankles to it, then pulling out a conveyor belt and placing it in front of Junkrats mouth.

“You heard that, the guy wants them. Give him what he wants” a demon said, smirking.

The other demon poured souls onto the conveyor belt and turned it on, souls heading straight to Junkrats mouth. Junkrat opened his mouth let them get caught in his fangs and swallowing them constantly. Junkrat sighed with relief as he was able to eat some more souls.

“Man your getting so big already! Better watch what ya eat!” A demon said, rubbing Junkrats big belly.

Junkrats belly grew and grew. Soon enough it spilled over his shorts and rested firmly on his widening thighs. His breast resting nicely atop of his expanding belly. The once big chair becoming more and more smaller. You could hear it start to creek too.

Junkrat loved all of this. He loved feeling this big. It felt nice to be soft and fat. If only he could get out of these restraints he could play with his red belly. But all he could do was eat more and more souls while the two demons teased him about it.

Then it just wasn’t wanting to eat more souls, Junkrat realized that he wanted to get fatter too. He was in hell, the after life! As a demon he could do what ever the hell he wanted! So why not become nearly immobile huh? All the thoughts running through Junkrats head turned him on. His now somewhat hard cock pressing against his underbelly.

One thing Junkrat also noticed was how hot it was becoming. Apparently in hell, when you’re fat, you could now feel all the hot temperatures. Being this bug caused Junkrat to sweat, his big red belly starting to glisten with sweat.

One of the demons left for a bit but returned after a short while with lots of cages in his arms, “Look! I found us some very naughty souls, looks like someone’s gonna be porking up real nice!” The demon laughed, opening the cages and pouring the evil souls onto the conveyor belt.

Junkrats eyes widened. Yes! Evil souls! They tasted so good, not to mention thy were extremely fattening. Junkrat willingly opened his mouth to let the souls in, filling up his big belly.

As Junkrat was being fed with the new souls, he starting feeling full. His stomach was filling up. From the looks of it there was a lot more to go as well. Junkrat gulped and hoped the end game wouldn’t be too bad.

Soon though, Junkrat was feeling full and he tired to close his mouth for a break but the demons wouldn’t let him, they forced him to eat every soul until he was sick of it. And so they did. Soon enough all of the souls had been consumed and were now resting in Junkrats overfilled belly.

Junkrat had become so big that his fat thighs peeled out through the the chair. With his huge belly filling up the chair and overflowing to be on top of the arm rests while also resting on his knees. His wide thighs had become so soft and squishy he had no second thoughts on how big his ass was now. Junkrats face had also fattened up nicely as well. He now had a full face with a big double chin, fat cheeks and almost no neck. His stubble also made him look incredibly big too. His horns had also thickened as well.

One of the demons asked, “so Junkrat, have you learned your lesson?”

Junkrat nodded, “y-*burrraaap*-yes” Junkrat was too full to talk. Not to mention that he was panting all the time because he was so full and heavy. It was also extremely hot out now and Junkrat felt like he was gonna over heat.

“Good. Now you know not to eat souls. If this happens again, your gonna be sitting there for a long time tubby. Unlock his restraints, let him sit there for awhile, no doubt he can’t move right now.” One demon said, the other nodded and took the restraints off. Junkrat immediately rubbed them, they had gotten fat as well and pinched very uncomfortably.

“See ya around, chunkrat!” A demon said, laughing with the other one as they left the poor stuffed demon.

Junkrat sat there for awhile, rubbing his belly and catching his breathe after being fed nonstop. It was so heavy Junkrat couldn’t even lift it up that much. Junkrat grabbed a newly acquired roll and shook it. Then his thoughts went elsewhere.

Junkrat teased himself for awhile. Calling out of his quick and massive weight gain. How big he got. How he was probably so fat he couldn’t stand for very long. Junkrat was turned on, and his cock was begging to be relieved. Junkrat played with his flab for a little longer before he couldn’t take it anymore. He sucked in his gut while he pulled down his now extremely tight shorts. There was multiple tips on the sides and down the middle. Not to mention that the button had also popped off. Junkrat grabbed his hard cock and jerked it.

It was extremely hard to do. His huge belly smothered his dick and Junkrat had to dig to find it and when he did it was really hard to jerk off because his fat was getting in the way. Junkrat used his mechanical arm to hold up his flab while he used his flesh hand to masturbate. Junkrat closed his eyes and thought long and hard about everything that just happened. God he was way bigger than Roadhog now! Junkrat jerked a few more times before his breathing hitched. Junkrat came. He messily cleaned his mess and sat back in his chair, stroking his full belly and massaging it. It felt good to be his big and full.

After awhile The fat demon pulled up his shorts as best as he could and lifted himself off the chair.

He managed to stand himself up, “o-oh shit. It’s so *wheeze* heavy I can *pant* barely stand” Junkrat huffed. He balanced himself before trying to walk. He managed to take a few steps before he slipped and fell to the ground ass first.

Junkrat groaned, “fuck that *huff* hurt. How am I even *gasp* gonna get home?” Junkrat rubbed his belly.

Junkrat laid down, his gigantic gut protruding into the hair, it still hung over his waist as well. Junkrat could not see a thing in front of his mountain of a belly. Junkrat grabbed his love handles and shook his belly, watching all the fat wobble.

He could get used to this. Now only if he could get up..

——————————

Woohoo! First demon chunkrat fic! Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing him this big and I hope you like reading him this big as well. Sorry if it’s not perfect as I’m on a tight schedule at the moment and this was written in a day. But whatevs. Thank you for reading!


End file.
